


//soft and neat\\

by ode_to_phan



Category: Pastel Dan and Punk Phil - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_phan/pseuds/ode_to_phan
Summary: Dan’s entire world was made of simple things, such as cherry blossoms, lilies, and hot chocolate on cold days.  Phil’s, on the other hand, was heavy metal, bright hair colors, and piercings.  They seemed like complete opposites. But... were they opposites?





	//soft and neat\\

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not done yet but if you read it please be patient
> 
> also, the title was my friend's idea
> 
> one more thing, if there are any errors/format changes i'm sorry

All of Dan’s classes were enjoyable in his eyes. He was quite the optimist, but he was often bullied because of all of his pastel pink and blue hoodies. People called him a fag in the halls, always asked if he knew that he’s a boy…. What they didn’t know is that he was actually gay, and he only declined it so they would leave him alone. 

It’s Monday, Dan’s least favorite day. Monday is when they would bully and hurt him worse, because they weren’t able to over the weekend. But this Monday is different. The crowds aren’t surrounding him, they’re all clustered around a boy with violent electric blue hair and snakebites. Dan rushes to his math class, not caring to really look.

Dan sits in silence for about ten minutes until the other students start flooding in. The blue-haired boy is situated next to him, and Dan sighs, and wishes he could just fade away. “Hi,” the boy says, looking at Dan’s hoodie. “Hey,” Dan says quietly, looking down at his desk. “What’s your name?” Dan is startled. Surely this is just set up, and he’s just going to hurt Dan… but Dan doesn’t really think when he says “M-My name is Daniel…. Daniel Howell….. What’s yours?” The boy leans back in his chair, and says “Phil Lester. Nice to meet you.”

Dan smiles, "Pleasure." He grins. Phil raises an eyebrow and bites his lip, hesitant. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're bothered enough by it. But what's the deal with the pastel pink and blue hoodie?" He flinches. "That came out harsh...you know what I mean." Dan sighs and wrinkles his nose, "you mean... am I gay?" Phil nods, not looking or seeming as tough anymore. Dan mouths “let's talk about this later.” He then starts on taking notes. Phil on the other hand just draws on his paper.

In the hall going to lunch, Dan is confronted by a few “normal” boys…. Eric and Eli. They push him against a wall and start hitting him. Phil appears and weakly tells them to shove off. They laugh and spit in his face, an unknown anger falls upon him and he pushes Eli, who shoves him harder. “Aw, is that your boyfriend fag?” Eric laughs at Dan. Dan goes red, from the pain and from this boy who he just met standing up for him. “No, he’s not. But clearly he’s already a better choice than you!” And with that he pushes Eric, he had stalled long enough, knowing the gym teacher, and football coach, always came around this corner at this time. Sure enough, there was Coach Matthews. “Oy! What’s going on here? Dong, Smith, I expect better from my players!” He dragged them away by the ears, leaving Phil and Dan alone, smiling at each other. 

Phil started to say something as Dan did,” That was- oh, you first!” They laughed. The bell rang. Dan looked down, “I guess I’ll see you Phil…” surprisingly, Phil HUGGED him. Dan blushed and Phil said, “See you in class bear.” he grinned from ear to ear. Dan was puzzled, “Why did you call me bear?” “Because you looked like a bear when you shoved that guy!” he replied simply. Dan was stunned and so he simply goes to class. He shoves his hands in his pockets and feels a piece of paper, he pulls it out and it has Phil’s number written on it in sparkly ink. “The cheeky devil…” he mumbles to himself and smiles, barely paying any attention to the teachers. 

When Dan gets home that afternoon, all he can think about is Phil… why was HE, of all people, being nice to him?! He takes a deep breath and dials Phil's number, but secretly hopes he won't pick up. The phone rings and rings, and after about twenty seconds Phil picks up. “Hullo?” Dan struggles to say anything. “Uh, you there?” “Phil-it’s-me-dan-what’s-up,” Dan says so fast it's hard to really understand him. He was also stuttering, which didn't help at all. “Dan! Nothing much, what about you?” “S-Same.”

Dan hates how he can’t stop stuttering, and, looking in the mirror for a second, he realizes that his cheeks are very pink. ‘At least pink’s my favorite color…’ he thinks to himself. “So, uhh, how long have…. Who were-” “-E-Eric and Eli?” “Yeah, them, how long have they been bothering you like that?” Dan sort of flinches and says nothing. “Dan,” Phil starts, sounding tough. Possibly even strict. His tone kind of scares Dan. “They’ve b-been b-bullying m-me for like t-two years,” Dan stammers. Phil can practically hear Dan’s fear, but he doesn’t say anything about it. “Do I need to kill them?” “N-No… just let them keep on, it keeps them from hurting other people.”

“Daniel Howell. They make you miserable, so why would you just let them walk all over you?” Dan sighs and puts the phone on speaker, and falls back onto his bed. “I-I don’t know…” Phil huffs, blowing his hair upwards a little. “You should really try to make them stop.” Dan runs his fingers through his hair, saying “Y-Yeah… Uhh, I choose life.” Neither him nor Phil can think of anything to say, so Dan says “s-so… it’s been nice talking… I’ll talk to you later?” “Sure.” Dan hangs up and grabs his keys off of his desk, and rushes down the stairs. “Dan? Where are you going?,” his brother Adrian asks. “Out,” Dan replies, going out the door and getting into his car. He’s wearing a flower crown and, of course, his hoodie, with a pair of light pink converse.

After about fifteen minutes, Dan gets to Starbucks, his favorite place. Of course, people from school are there. ‘Okay, all I have to do is order, and get the frick out,’ Dan thinks to himself as he approaches the counter. He orders a cherry blossom frappuccino then runs out of the building to go to his favorite pond. When he gets there, he sits in silence, looking into the blue water and drinking his frap. He hears footsteps, so he looks around and… it’s Phil. 

“Daniel Howell. They make you miserable, so why would you just let them walk all over you?” Dan sighs and puts the phone on speaker, and falls back onto his bed. “I-I don’t know…” Phil huffs, blowing his hair upwards a little. “You should really try to make them stop.” Dan runs his fingers through his hair, saying “Y-Yeah… Uhh, I choose life.” Neither him nor Phil can think of anything to say, so Dan says “s-so… it’s been nice talking… I’ll talk to you later?” “Sure.” Dan hangs up and grabs his keys off of his desk, and rushes down the stairs. “Dan? Where are you going?,” his brother Adrian asks. “Out,” Dan replies, going out the door and getting into his car. He’s wearing a flower crown and, of course, his hoodie, with a pair of light pink converse.

After about fifteen minutes, Dan gets to Starbucks, his favorite place. Of course, people from school are there. ‘Okay, all I have to do is order, and get the frick out,’ Dan thinks to himself as he approaches the counter. He orders a cherry blossom frappuccino then runs out of the building to go to his favorite pond. When he gets there, he sits in silence, looking into the blue water and drinking his frap. He hears footsteps, so he looks around and… it’s Phil. 

“Uh ….h-hi Phil...what are you doing her-” Phil smiles and Dan's heart melts. “Uh, Dan? Are you okay? Oh, is it my look?” Phil says quietly, walking over to sit with him. Dan just realizes while he looks like a pastel baby, Phil had changed, he looks like a punk GOD, and the hotness DEFINITELY contributes to the title. “Huh? Oh, no no no, I like it!” Dan stutters out, hating himself for blushing at that moment. He takes a sip of his cherry blossom frappuccino. Phil laughs and says,” Dan, I have a suspicion….” “W-what's that Phil?” Dan replies slowly. “I think you're gay….and that you like me….and are scared because with my punk look you don't know if I'm gay too.”

Dan sits in stunned silence, he can't believe his ears, “I-Is that s-so? W-well….. you're r-right.” He closes his eyes tightly and curls into a ball, scared. Phil hugs him till he comes out of his ball and Phil said,”Dan, I wouldn't have said anything if I weren't gay too….and if I didn't like you too….” Dan's entire world lights up. His mocha-brown eyes shine brighter than ever. “S-so you want me to keep your secret? Eric and Eli will beat you up otherwise….” Phil scoffs and rubs Dan’s head affectionately, he didn’t notice Dan recoil at the intimate touch. “Whaaaaat, no bear, now that you’ve got someone to back you up, we can tell the whole school!”

“I-I still think it's a bit too risky….” Phil sighs, saying “it's fine, alright? Nobody will hurt you anymore…. not with me around.” This causes Dan to blush really hard. “Y-Yeah… But… I-I don't know,” he mumbles quietly. He glances around the little park and sees none other than Eric and Eli. “Phil, I-I have t-to g-go,” he says, standing up. “Dan? What’s wrong?” Dan shakes his head and makes a run for it. Eric sees and snickers, saying “Hey look, we’ve come across a faggot.” Eli starts laughing, but immediately sobers and says “Well, what are you gonna do, just stand here?” Phil approaches them and Dan gasps slightly, but he has to be careful, who knows what they’ll do outside of school? “Leave him alone,” Phil says, glaring at the two of them. “Why should we? We’re just trying to rid the world of people like him,” Eric says, venom in his words. “Shut the fuck up,” Phil says, stepping closer, ready to fight if he needs to. Dan isn’t able to watch this, and he definitely doesn’t want Phil hurt. He runs over and gets behind Phil, tugging his shirt and pulling him back. “Well, would you look at that? The little bitch came out of hiding,” Eli jeers.

“Dan, what are you doing? You’re going to get yourself hurt,” Phil says as he gets his shirt out of Dan’s grip. The other “normal” boys come closer, looking ready to kill Dan. "What? You said to stop letting them bully me..." Dan mumbles into Phil's leather jacket. Phil balled his fists and punched Eric in the jaw. Eric doubled over, holding his bloody nose as Eli ran up and tried to hit Dan, but Phil brought his leg around in a roundhouse kick and forced Eli to the ground, knocking him out and kicking him repeatedly. Eli moaned and blacked out again from the pain. Phil pulled his strong leg back again and Dan yelled,"Phil! Eri-" He was cut off...almost literally. Eric grabbed Dan and held a knife to his throat, a crazy gleam in his dark eyes. "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Phil yells, enraged. Eric laughs and cuts a little line on Dan's throat, deep enough to scar. Phil launches on Eric, kicking off of Eli's head and moving the knife away. He brings his already bloody fists to Eric's face and they tussle on the ground while Dan watches in stunned silence. He calls the police. "Hello?! 911? Yeah we're in Central Park, this guy has a knife and he tried to kill me-" he tells the cop the story and a car pulls up within the minute. The cop pulls Eric off of Phil and drags him and the bloody Eli to the car and drives off, an EMS pulls up and sees Dan and Phil, bloody and cut up and bruised. The adrenaline rush gone, Dan slumps in Phil's arms and passes out, feeling the blood run down his shirt from his neck. They are transported to the hospital and Dan wakes up to see a clean and bandaged Phil holding his hand. He is in a soft bed, his hand flies to his neck somewhat painfully, he's still sore. There is a clean line of stitches where the knife slit his throat. He starts to tremble and Phil strokes his hand and face. "Shhhhh Bear it's okay. I'm here, Eric and Eli are being evicted and thrown in jail because they are legal adults. Their insurance paid for our hospital bills.... we're free to go whenever..." he bites his lip and whispers "Are you okay Dan?" Dan looks at him cutely, “I am now, that you're here and Eric and Eli are gone…” He sits up and they leave the hospital.

They go to Phil's place because he has his own apartment. “Well, whatcha think?” Dan doesn't really feel like talking but also doesn't want to ignore Phil so he mumbles “I-it's nice.” Phil sighs, saying softly “you don't want to talk, do you?” Dan shakes his head and paces the room slowly, he's still so terrified he can barely function. He starts to mumble to himself, saying “why me, why me, no, why do I care about what happened to me, why Phil?! Why did they… Oh, at least he's fine….” Phil hears him and is genuinely concerned. “Dan?” Dan stops and looks at Phil, saying “Y-Yeah?” “You're talking to yourself…. are you okay?” 

Dan isn't aware that he was talking to himself, so he just looks at Phil confusedly. “N-No I wasn't? It was all in my head,” Dan says quietly. “Yes, you were, bear.” Phil puts his hand on Dans shoulder, and sits him down. “Dan, you need to calm down.” As soon as Phil touches him, Dan relaxes. He decided to just go for it. “Phil... do you love me?,” he asked. Phil looks at Dan in astonishment, he didn't know what to say. "Dan....o-of course I do...." he struggles, and Dan says quietly, "but....what?" Phil bites his lip. "A-as a friend...for now, like I DO know imma fall in love with you Danny, you're too cute and you have a special personality. It'd be impossible not to. But I wanna take this slow. I literally met you yesterday..." Dans face fell. "Yea, well I guess I should go..." he starts for the door. Phil grabs his arm, "Dan..." "What." Dan says rather scathingly. Phil is shocked, and Dan leaves. When Dan gets home, his mom freaks out, saying “Dan, are you okay?” He pushes past her and runs to his room and sobs until he falls asleep. He's woken up by Adrian coming into his room. “Hey,” his little brother says cautiously. Dan burrows under his covers as a way to say “go away.” Adrian doesn't leave though. “Dan… what happened?” “Nothing,” Dan mumbles. “Listen, Dan, I'm not in here about the whole fighting thing, we know about that. But why were you crying?” Dan grits his teeth and says “I said it's nothing. Leave me alone, Adrian.” “Dan, you never act like this, what is going on?!” Dan can't stand it anymore. He jumps out of bed and runs out of his house, slamming the door behind him. He stops running only when he gets to a small gazebo by a river about a mile away. He sits in the gazebo and thinks. He thinks of Phil mostly, but also just… everything. He sighs and gazes at the river, watching the swift current. He realizes that he wasn't nice to Phil and seriously regrets it. Phil is the most important person in the world to him, and he really doesn't want to lose him. He takes his phone out of his hoodie pocket and calls Phil, who very cautiously answers. “Dan?” Dan is suddenly lost for words. “H-Hey, s-so I'm s-sorry about earlier,” he says, sniffling. “I-I was a b-bi- jerk- and I'm sorry, I'm just… desperate. Nobody loves me, you know? I-I-,” he says before being cut off by Phil. “Dan. Listen, I can understand that you're hurt. I'm the one that needs to apologize as I hurt you, ya know? So…. I'm sorry. Also, where even are you, I hear water in the background?” Dan quietly says “the river.” Phil's immediate reaction is a panic reaction, one of his friends drowned herself before he moved schools. “Why? Why are you at a river…. And you've been crying….” “I'm just… you know, being alone, thinking… I'm fine, Phil, really, besides, why do you sound so panicked?,” Dan says with concern in his voice. “Can't talk about it,” Phil says with a shaky voice. “Phil. I'm serious, are you okay?” “I'm fine. Yep. I'm fine, don't worry about me.” “Phil….” “Fine! Oneofmyfriendsdrownedherselfbeforeandidontwantyoutodothesamething,” Phil says really fast. “W-Why would I do that?” “I don't know!” Dan sighs and says “I-I guess I'll go now.” “N-no....you don’t have to...” Phil stammers. “Uh....okay?” Dan replies, confused. “So what park are you at?” Phil asks calmly. “Uhhhh .... I think Riverbend.” “Okay. Well, I have to go. Don’t move though.” He ended the call. Dan was confused but finds a tree and climbs up, he starts daydreaming, falling asleep. Phil shows up at the park, and sees Dan half asleep in the tree. He smiles and yells, ”HEY DANNY!” “Aghhh!” Dan screams and falls off the branch. Phil catches him and laughs. Dan wraps his arms around Phil and laughs into his neck. Phil smiles and kisses his forehead slowly. Dan freezes. “W-What are you doing?” He asks. “Dan, I’m ready....I love you okay? And the thought of losing you pains me. Please be my boyfriend...” Dan can’t believe his ears. “Yes! Yes! Oh my god yes!” Phil smiles broadly at Dan, who is blushing like a tomato. “Haha thanks Bear….” Phil smiles brightly at Dan and nuzzles his neck. The next day at school, Phil had picked up Dan from his house in his black Mercedes and they walked in together, holding hands. Phil had on his black leather jacket and he was showing off his tattoos and earrings. Dan was wearing his usual pink and blue hoodie and pink skinny jeans. Everyone clapped, they never liked Eric and Eli and they heard about what had happened, Dan still had a small scar on his face, right under his eye. It looked like a star. Phil Jones and called him his bright star, and Dan blushed. Anyway, everyone only pretended to hate Dan because they were scared of Eric and Eli, who threatened to hurt them or drug them. They now hugged them and congratulated them on coming out as a couple. (The guys said no homo ofc, and Phil teasingly glared at them and said,”it’d better be, this ones mine” and wink.) Dan was so happy, he was doing wonderful in all of his classes, and his mom finally approved of him. (Bc of his grades, and she guessed she liked Phil).


End file.
